four brothers ken s love house
by yuki-ina-cherry
Summary: la historia relata el vivir diario de los hermanos ken, pero siempre una familia tiene secretos que contar...secretos un poco adultos...


FAN FIC TOKYO GHOUL

Este fic lo hice de forma de rol que yo solo comande haciendo a los cuatro personajes…. Fue un poco difícil….pero el resultado fue el esperado :v….

Personajes:

(Todos son ken kaneki solo que son su diferentes versiones…)

Kuro - Ken kaneki de pelo negro

Shiro - Ken kaneki de pelo blanco

Haise - Las suposiciones dicen que es ken kaneki

One - Ken kaneki el cual salio de un one shot que hizo el autor…

Todos los personajes no son mios y son obre de Sui Ishida el cual este trabajo es simplemente hecho por un fan….

Eran los 4 hermanos, los cuales se conformaban de la siguiente manera del mas pequeño al grande: One (el hermano mayor el cual era un poco relajado pero muy responsable) , Haise (el mediano mayor un chico muy tranquilo pero bastante extrovertido, Shiro(el mediano pequeño el era un poco atrevido, y el mas violento de los 4) y Kuro (el mas pequeño el cual era muy amable y era el mas noble); cada uno tenia un segundo nombre el cual compartían que era ken.

Los 4 desde chicos vivian en su misma casa solos por que sus padres murieron por lo cual One se encargo de los 3 como buen hermano mayor, pero a lo largo que crecian hubo algo que los unia, estas son las historias de su vida.

One por apoyar a sus demas hermanos era el que sustentaba la casa trabajando hasta tarde,los 3 hermamos reststantes estudiaban ya la universidad siendo asi salian a la misma hora y consiguiente se regresaban junstos de la escuela.

Hasie: (waaaaaaa) Estoy tan cansado, fue un día larguísimos y luego de esta semana de exámenes creo que tomare un bueno baño siento que me lo merezco; bueno chicos los veo hasta la cena.

Shiro ken, Kuro ken: Ok! niiii san!...

Shiro ken: Hermano va siendo hora de preparar la cena, y que mejor manera de hacerla juntos asi podremos hacerla mas rapido y nii san no tendra que esperar mucho.

Kuroken: Claro hermano vayamos(con gran alegria en su rostro)

(Mientras los dos van juntos hacia la cocina se tomana de las manos, en ellos era algo habitual hacerlo claro son hermanos)

Kuroken: Bueno hermano y de que tienes ganas de hoy...

(Dice Kuroken abalanzándose hacia la cocina integral posando su trasero encima del mismo.)

Shiroken: Tal vez seria momento de comer algo más, adulto no. Lo crees¿.

(Entra al closet y saca el delantal de su madre)

Shiroken: Que tal si te pruebas esto hermano, desde que madre lo tenia siempre eh pensado que se te veria bien en ti.

(Kuro ken se apena un poco y a la vez sorprendido, parece que shiro quiere de neuvo recrear a su hermosa y feliz familia que eran antes, el era el mas cercano a madre asi que supongo que eso le da autoridad para ponerse aquel delantal)

Kuroken: OK hermano, pero prométeme que será la última vez que lo haremos…

Shiroken: Claro q si te lo prometo !

Kuroken: Eso dijiste la ultima vez, y termine con moños en la cabeza... y desnudo !

Shiroken: Opss... Bueno bueno te puedo prometer que no llegaremos a tanto jejeje.

(Se dirige a la cocina integral que se encuentra al fonodo de la cocina, deja colgado en un tubo el delantal, mira a su hermano y hace una cara de berrinche, se quita el saco)

Kuroken: Asi esta bien ¿

Shiroken: No podemos ser un poco mas hogaremos, digo solo para que la comida quede mejor condimentada con amor

(Mientras dice esas palabras esboza una ligera sonrisa cerrando sus ojos)

Kuroken: OK…. Nii chan...

(Se pasa detrás de la cocina quedando su parte baja oculta por la barra de la misma, se baja el pantalón para solo quedar en bragas, unas bragas de mujer que su hermano le había regalado por lo cual eran sus favoritas dejando de lado que eran rosados con listones y moños, después pasa a desabrochar su camisa para quedar totalmente en topless, esto le da un poco de pena así que decide tapar sus pechos con sus manos para que Shiro no los vea.)

Kuroken: Esta bien ya puedes venir.

(Shiro se acerca)

Shiroken: Hermano, que lindas bragas llevas puestas.

Kuroke: Niii san pervertido!

(Le da una cachetada y da media vuelta, para solo dejar ver su traserito redondo.)

Shiroken: Eso es mio.

(Con su mano palmea el trasero haciendo un sonido chistoso con su boca*)

Kuro ken: o/o!

Shiroken: Que eso te gusto, parece ser q no dijiste nada.

Kuroken: Claro q no, solo q tienes las manos un poco frias…

Shiro ken: (Rie un poco)... Será que no estas acostumbrado a mis manos nii san.

(Mete las manos por debajo de las bragas, comienza apretar sus nalgas que son tan suaves como algodón las abre un poco y comienza a tentar un poco alrededor del ano, hasta llegar a aquel hoyo sin querer meter nada aun en el, de hay pasa sus manos hasta sus testículos, pasa a tomar con una mano su pene para frotarlo un poco, el mismo ya se encontraba erecto.)

Shiroken: Vaya que tenemos aqui creo que nii a crecido bastante.

(sigue masajeando aquel pene hasta tocar su glande con uno de sus dedos , aun estando por debajo de sus bragas.)

Kuroken: BAKA!

(Sin poder resistir estar de pie kuro ken se recarga en la barra de la cocina , y coloca sus manos encima de la misma)

Shiroken: Jejeje, creo que esto esta empezando a ponerse interesante.

(shiro con su manos todavía en la parte privada de su hermano, pasa a jugar un poco mas con el prepucio jalándolo de arriba hacia abajo para que el glande se abre totalmente como un hongo, el sentir eso kuroken empieza a secretar fluidos.)

Kuroken: Niii chan! Etto etto.. siento como si me fuera a orinar.

Shiroken: No cabe duda que eres un pervertido solo juego un poco con tu pene y ya te vas a correr.

Kuroken : waaaaahhhh.

Shiroken: Okok ya no llores, correte vamos.

(frotando su pene con fuerza shiro siente como su hermano secreta mas y mas fluidos cristalinos y viscozos, el toma un poco de ellos saca la mano de sus bragas y hace hilos de semen con los mismos)

Shiroken: Lo vez kuro, esto comprueba tu perversión.

(Hace mas hilos entre sus dedos los olfatea, los mira lascivamente y los lame, uno a uno de sus dedos llenos de fluidos apestosos de perversión de su pequeño hermano)

Kuroken: niii san!, eres un pervertido!... HENTAI!

(Le da un golpe en el hombro, llorando y sin poder controlar su fuerza lo tira al suelo boca arriba.)

Shiroken: Pero que demo..kjdlkajsld.

(Estando de pie kuro se abre de piernas y se sienta encima de su reboso.)

Kuroken: Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sufrir NII CHAN!

(Un poco enojado por lo que acababa de hacer shiro, kuro abre sus pantalones para ver sus boxer, eran unos boxer pegados de licra,sin mas masajea por encima de ellos como si supiera que por debajo de ese bulto se encontraba un gran trozo de carne, sin poder controlar sus impulsos, baja los boxer y deja salir un gran pene erecto con el glande palpitando)

Kuroken: Lo vez nii san… tu tambein eres un pervertido. (Lo dice en voz baja)

Shiroken: eres un maldito…

(Kuro comienza a masajear aquel pene lleno de energía , frotando sus dedos por encima del glande, haciéndolo de forma delicada, toma su pene y comienza agitarlo un poco.)

Kuroken: niichan, voy bien

(voltea a ver a su hermano de una manera tierna como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiendo la aprobación de su padre.)

Shiroken: ahhh ahhh!

(Perdido en lo extasiado en la forma tan gentil que su hermano toca su pene)

(Kuro por su parte sigue masajeando akel trozo de pene, para un poco solo para con su boca soltar un poco de saliva encima del mismo, como si fuera un lubricante sigue masajeando el pene rapidamente de arriba hacia abajo.)

Kuroken: Siempre que me vestías de formas raras niichan, nunca llegabamos a este punto… siempre quize llegar, contigo niichan mi dulce y amado niichan.

Shiroken:… kuro eres un maldito hipócrita! Siempre diciendo que eres el mas serio de nosotros cuatro pero no eres mas que un maldito pervertido!

Kuroken: (Enojado) Calla! Tu empezaste con este juego ahora tienes que tomar responsabilidad.

(Enojado Kuro mete el pene en su boca de un solo bocado, metiendolo hasta el fondo siente como topa con su garganta.)

Shiroken: pero que chin..lkhdlash… estas haciendo.!

(Kuro ve a su hermano de reojo, saca el enorme pene que acababa de tragar ,pero a cada paso dejaba rastros de saliva encima , llegando a la punta lo chupa un poco soltando n leve beso )

Kuroken: niichan te gusto eso, puedo hacer mas cosas sucias.

Shiroken: JODER SIGUE CHUPANDOLO!...

(Kuro al oír esas palabras sigue chupando el pene, con su lengua comienza a lamer a lo largo del tronco del pene, de ese sabroso y carnoso pene.)

Kuroken: Tu pene esta palpitando tanto niichan eso me excita.

Shiroken: arrrghhhh calla!

(Toma su cabeza y lo mete de nuevo hasta el fondo de su boca, al momento al sentir la campana de la garganta de su hermano se corre, un gran chorro de semen espeso sale de aquel pene, sintiendo tan de cerca la calidad sensación de la boca de hermano saca poco a poco su pene, al final saca la punta , junto con el kuro saca su lengua repleta de semen se la enseña a su hermano, la mete de nuevo, se le que viendo un momento y la traga un solo bocado sin decir nada, cada mililitro de semen calido y espeso que su hermano había dejado en el fondo de su garganta es tragado siente como recorre tu traque, la sensación no tiene explicación… esta excitado.)

(Totalmente cansado, shiro se sienta sobre el piso, voltea ver a su hermano y le da un golpe en la cabeza)

Shiroken: Idiota! , esto paso por que tu boca es tan calida!

Kuroken: Pe… pero niichan, te gusto cierto.

(Shiro se le queda viendo arqueando un poco la ceja con cara de confusion)

Shiroken: Jmmmm tal vez un poco, ven dame un poco de eso que llevas hay.

(Toma su boca a la fuerza y le da un beso, metiendo su lengua busca su lengua y juguetea con ella, siento como sus papilas están repletas de semen aun en su boca, siente un sabor agradable tal vez no solo es el semen si no el beso en si lo que le agrada de el, suelta el beso de forma salvaje dejando hilos de saliva con su lengua antes de dejar aquel orificio.)

Shiroken: Sep esto me resulto muy bueno…

(Kuro al oir eso siente un estallido en su interior como si una maquina se hubiera prendido, y lo que resulta es un calor, un calor que necesita apagar… con mas fuego.)

Kuroken:Niichan, quiero seguir!

(Kuro al terminar de decir eso se acomoda de nuevo en el suelo, pero ahora de forma diferente, se coloca de rodillas pone sus manos sobre el suelo , da una leve giro a su cabeza para ver hacia atrás, toma sus nalgas y abre su trasero…)

Kuroken: Vamos niichan yo se que siempre haz soñado con esta pose…

(Dejando ver su ano palpitar, y las bragas a medio bajar, sumandole eso el delantal rosado que llevavaba puesto y la pose, parecia una escena hentai de las cuales shiroken disfrutaba todas las noches.)

Shiroken: Eres un pervertido!

(Aun así el se acerca poco a poco como si aquel rosado trasero fuera un imán del cual el era atraído, a medida que el se acercaba el trasero se meneaba poco a poco, el sacudía su pene como si fuera un preámbulo hacia lo que esta apunto de hacer, estando ya cerca de su hermano toma su trasero, kuro da un leve gemido, shiro lo ignora, abre el trasero para poder ver de nuevo el ano rosado que poseía su hermano, con su pene comienza a masajear alrededor del ano, como si fuera un lubricante)

Shiroken: Aquí voy.

(con sus manos en su trasero , abre un poco para asi poder meter su pene, al principio fue un poco difícil de que el glande la punta entrara, pero estando ya mas excitado pudo meter la mitad de su enorme pene en el no, sin darse cuenta shiro ya estaba tomando rirmo moviendo su caderas.)

Kuroken: AHHHHH… AHHHHH!

(Seguían haciendo un poco lento, tomándose su tiempo, cuando de repente se oyen unos pasos.

Era HAISE!, se habían olvidado que Haise seguía adentro de la casa!)


End file.
